Explicit
by Shawn30
Summary: This is the sequel to "Enrapture" Kim turns up the heat... in more ways than one. T/K


Title: "Explicit"  
The sequel to "Enrapture"  
Chapter (1/1)  
Written by: Shawn

Summary: Kim turns up the heat... in more ways than one.

Rated: M for graphic sexual situations, sensuality, and adult themes.  
Category: Romance/Erotica Ship: Tommy/Kim

Timeline/Spoilers: You must read "Enrapture" first in order to get a feel for this universe. Set in the present day with Dino Thunder as canon. Everything after DT's finale is my AU.  
Disclaimer: I won't make a dollar, but maybe I can make you hot wink

Authors Notes 1: This story takes place about a month after "Enraptured"

Authors Notes 2: Tommy and Kimberly are around 28 years old in this story. They're adults doing adult things.

Authors Notes 3: Its nice to see that there are older PR fans like me who don't mind a story or two every now and then taking our favorite characters away from the worlds of Zords, Mystical gems, Evil Villains and spandex. Those of us who don't mind a more mature take on the former Rangers that focuses on life, love, sex, and moving forward. Fans who want characterization, details, a real plot, believable dialogue, but want just a little spice to their stories. Well to that crowd, I dub thee "The Grown and Sexy"

Dedicated to: "The Grown and Sexy" Gina, rose19586, loulou4729, SYuuri, Terra, Cathy, pinkywriter, grits, C, Pink-Green-White-4ever, White-Knight-1988, and Vlad-the-Impish.

"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it"  
Curtis Judalet

"Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly"  
Louis Ginsberg

"My marriage is on the rocks again, yeah, my wife just broke up with her boyfriend"  
Rodney Dangerfield

* * *

**The home of Tommy Oliver **

**1992 Valencia Drive **

**Thursday, May 8, 2008 9:30 PM **

**Reefside, Ca**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kim frantically yelled into her cell phone while darting out of the way of three firefighters as they battled the blaze before them. The intense heat caused her to back up a couple of steps as clouds of dark smoke lifted skyward. "I disown you, Trini Kwan. Do you here me? I disown you!"

Munching M&M's behind her desk, Trini heard sirens and voices in the background of Kim's call. Whatever had her girl gotten herself into this time? "Why am I being disowned for like the ninth time this decade? And make it quick. My last client just left and I'm starving for some Taco Bell."

"Trini Mai Kwan," Kim stated her co-best friend's full name as she was prone to do in times of acute distress. "It was your brilliant, Cosmo-magazine influenced idea for me to surprise Tommy when he got home from the teachers conference with a home cooked meal." Wincing, she looked on as that very home cooked meal was being put out by a long fire hose. Why oh why did these things keep happening to her? "Now my wonderfully romantic evening is ruined. I'm standing outside my boyfriend's home, of which one tenth of it is on fire, and I'm about to be arrested!"

"WHAT?!" Trini gasped, nearly choking on a purple M&M. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just fine except for the fact that I'm about to be put in handcuffs for arson."

"This is no time to be a drama queen."

"T, I was just trying to make him a home cooked meal like any good girlfriend would."

"For crying out loud, Pinky. We're professional women. We don't have time to prepare home cooked meals in the middle of the week. Why not just buy him dinner?"

"CAUSE AISHA GOT ME HOOKED ON THE FOOD NETWORK AND YOU TOLD ME HOME COOKED MEALS WERE ROMANTIC TO MEN AND I HAD TWO GLASSES OF REALLY GOOD WINE!" Suddenly, Kim considered if yelling that in the vicinity of the police was a wise thing. She probably looked nutso enough as it was. "This is all your fault."

Sighing to herself with a head shake, Trini noted that Tommy's house didn't sound like it was going up in a raging inferno and if anyone had been hurt Kim would have mentioned it already. The psychology degree on her office wall meant she had a great deal of patience with people who needed just a bit more understanding then others. It was a wonder to her how the original Pink Ranger had gone this long without a couch visit. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

While brushing her hand through her hair as firemen axed a side wall that belonged to Tommy's kitchen, Kim began her tale of woe and dinner. "Just last week Tommy gave me a key to his place, so I was in happy girlfriend land. Well after talking to you yesterday I got the brilliant idea that when Tommy made it in late tonight after a three-hour plane ride a home cooked meal would be a nice surprise, along with this little thing I bought at Victoria's Secret. So I watched my favorite Food Network show, wrote down all the directions, went grocery shopping, and then high-tailed here after work."

"Sounds good so far."

"I live a hour away from Tommy and I... well... I forgot his house key."

"Why wasn't it on your key chain?"

"Don't blame me for stuff that's my fault!"

Trini felt that in many ways she's been a psychologist since she was eight years old and Kim confessed to accidentally killing Billy's bird and fostered an elaborate cover-up that involved Zack's skateboard and Old Man Johnson's glaucoma. Ms. Hart was probably her very first client. The more things change... "Continue."

"So instead of driving all the way back to my place, I decided that I'd just, you know, uhm, break in."

"Kim, you didn't?" Trini laughed while reaching for another handful of M&M's. Oh this was Classic-Kim.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," she defended herself. "And Sha taught me how to pick a lock years ago. She's quite the skilled criminal you know, for a Veterinarian, I mean."

Trini nodded. "Couldn't you have just called Hayley?"

"I flaked, alright. It just didn't come to mind. I had a blond moment."

"Don't let Kat hear you say that."

"When Kat proves she's a real blond then she can file a complaint."

Trini couldn't help adding, "I bet Tommy knows for sure."

"... you are so disowned." Her co-best friends laughter wasn't helping. "So I gently broke in, but my forgetful boyfriend forgot to tell me he added a silent alarm system to his house. I triggered the alarm and didn't even know it."

Trini thought this was priceless already. "I bet you'd look cute in prison orange."

"Trini Mai Kwan, I swear..."

"Alright, alright. Go on."

The firemen were breaking out the last two windows in Tommy's kitchen as the billowing smoke blew into the sky. Kim simply could not believe this was happening. "So I set my laptop down in the living room and set the groceries up in the kitchen. Everything for the first forty minutes was going perfectly. I was kicking ass with the cooking."

"What were you going to cook?"

"Asian grilled salmon, saut?d asparagus, snap peas, zucchini vichyssoise, and pear clafouti for dessert."

Trini's face froze as she took in what she heard. "Kim, you can barely bake a cake. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted to be a Food Network person! They make it look so easy," she whined into her cell phone. "I mean, if I can teach a thirteen year old girl to somersault how hard could it be to make Asian grilled salmon?"

"I see your point."

Kim paced once more, exasperated how the night has gone so far. "So I set everything out like the directions said and began preparing everything. Then I remembered I needed to send some emails to my students parents. So I put the first two dishes on the stove and went to get my laptop in the living room. Why oh why I didn't bring it with me to the kitchen, I'll never know. Anyway, I opened my email and then Rocky sent me a link to naked pictures of Brad Pitt. I knew he shouldn't be the person to have them, but I looked anyway and got Rick Roll'd at YouTube."

"Why would you think Rocky have naked pictures of Brad Pitt?"

"All I saw was naked Brad Pitt and I was there."

"Point taken."

"So I bitched Rocky out in a longer then needed email and then smelled smoke. I raced to the kitchen and saw three tacky looking curtains on fire. They were on the window by the stove. Two of my dishes were burning and the fire spread so quickly I was shocked. So I'm racing through Tommy's house looking for a fire extinguisher while calling 911. By the time I realized he just didn't have one I had to get out the house. And since Tommy practically lives in the fucking woods it took fifteen minutes before the firemen arrived. At that point Tommy's kitchen was pretty much gone."

"What about the rest of the house?"

Kim exhaled deeply, distancing herself from the fireman and officers. "Everything was contained in the kitchen, but its a wreck."

"And you're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Until I get arrested and Tommy finds out. God almighty, I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" Kim cried out to the heavens. "My drivers license should have a skull and crossbones on it. It should be illegal for me to be in a relationship with a man. I shouldn't be allowed to be straight. I bet I'd be a terrible lesbian too. I swear I'd be the worst lesbian to had ever lesbianed. And I don't even like girls that way... outside that one kiss in college when I had to much to drink and she felt me up. That wasn't altogether bad, but I digress."

Shutting down her HP-PC, Trini loaded her briefcase, ready to call it a day. "Kim, bad stuff happens sometimes. At least you're alright, no one was hurt, and Tommy's house can be repaired. He loves you and... well... wow, Kim. Stuff like this only happens on sitcoms and Jim Carrey movies. Real life people just don't burn down kitchens."

Tommy's antique kitchen table, what was left of it, was carried out the house next as Kim watched in horror. "I'm a relationship-plague, Trini. My face should be on the Mount Rushmore of Girls Who Can't Have Healthy Relationships. I'll be right there alongside Brittany Spears, Pamela Anderson, Liza Minelli, and Ms. Piggy. This sucks donkey ass!" The sudden rumbling sound of tires on gravel caught Kim's attention. She saw Tommy's Jeep pulling into his driveway, and then him jumping out and rushing towards the cops while staring at his house. He looked shocked and dismayed, quickly asking questions while surveying the damage.

Kim gulped, nearly in tears. "Tommy's here. I gotta go and explain this. If he dumps me..."

"He won't dump you, Kim. He just might want you to stay away from kitchens for a while," Trini teased while locking her office door behind her. "Take a deep breath, relax, and tell him what happened like the calm, collected, mature grown woman that you are."

Kim nodded and hoped in the ethereal of their friendship Trini saw her.

"I know you're nodding."

"I so don't disown you."

"Night, Pinky," Trini laughed.

"Night, T." Summoning up all her courage, as well as being mindful of what Trini told her to do and who she was, Kim carefully walked over to Tommy. Her hand lifted, brushing his shoulder. He spun around so fast, hugging her tight.

"Thank God you're alright." Pulling back with her in his arms, Tommy looked her over, checking for any injures. "What happened?"

Oh crap! At that moment the damn burst and Kim's emotions just took flight, aiming for the stars. Tears fell as she began rambling wildly. "I wanted to make you a home cooked meal because the Barefoot Contessa on Food Network said I could and Trini told me it would be romantic. But I left your house key at my place and didn't want to deal with traffic and a two hour drive, so I broke into your home a little and didn't know ADT had given you such a great deal on home security..."

Tommy stared into her lovely brown eyes, and then took in his smoldering house as the fire was almost out, and then found a couple of the fireman snickering at his predicament.

"... I wanted to email Jenny and Pamela's parents even though I'm pretty sure Pamela's dad is mildly retarded or at least stupid and I sat down on your couch and got Rick Roll'd by Rocky because I love me some naked Brad Pitt and then those awful looking curtains your mom bought for your kitchen caught fire when dinner burned and..."

Head slightly tilted, Tommy again looked from his love to the hole where the kitchen wall once was, then to the police officers talking to the firemen, and then back to Kim.

"... I had a blond moment and didn't think to call Hayley so I called 911, but they took so long and you live closer to Winnie the Pooh than civilization and all these firemen came that didn't look anything like the ones in the calender Tanya bought me for Christmas and they used hoses on our dinner and I called Trini , but she mostly laughed at me and now dinner is ruined and I burned down a part of your house and I know I'm the worst girlfriend ever in the history of..."

Before Kim could utter another word she was soundly kissed, firm and long, her body drug tight against Tommy's who found this was probably the only way to shut her up. Truly, this was one of those insane nights you talk about with friends over alcohol. Tommy was sure they would someday. For now though, his girl's intentions were so sweet and her night got ruined. So he held her close, brushed a last kiss over her forehead, and then let her rest against his chest.

God... this quirky, amazing, unpredictable, slightly insane little woman owned so much of his heart he didn't even have it anymore. In a life already marked by the marvelous and strange, tonight was just another night to him.

"So you're not going to break up with me?"

Tommy laughed, stroking her hair with a lovers touch. "Of course not and you know that. It was an accident and things happen. That's life." Her sniffles against his shirt turned into quiet laughter. Misty brown eyes lifted, greeting him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled despite it all. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did," he laughed,tucking her head beneath his chin while tracing his hand over her lower back. "How about we deal with the police and then get out of here?"

"You can crash at my place." Turning in his arms, Kim watched as the firemen drug a hanging burnt chunk of Tommy's roof off. "I watch HGTV too."

"Don't even think about it," Tommy laughed as the police officers approached.

* * *

**The Cinemark Theater **

**Thursday, May 8, 2008 11:30 PM **

**Reefside, Ca**

Yawning a bit due to the late hour, Kim slid her Visa credit card under the cashier's exchange hub. "Two for The Forbidden Kingdom."

"This is the last showing, ma'am," the older female cashier explained, while silently appraising the ticket buyer's rather large beige purse. Young people's fashion taste these days... "You'll probably have the theater all to yourselves."

"Cool. Thanks." As soon as Kim had their movie tickets in hand she caught sight of the child-like glee written all over Tommy's face reflected in the glass separating her and the cashier. The good Dr. O, when faced with a martial arts movies fan's wet dream of Jackie Chan and Jet Li in the same film, looked like a six year old on Christmas morning. He was all but jumping up and down. Something warm inside her enjoyed bringing about that expression. Especially since she almost burned his house down tonight.

Taking him to a late movie, especially one he was dying to see, was a nice way of saying "My bad."

Holding the theater entrance door for her, Tommy trailed closely behind, feeling hungry and anxious. The last day of his boring conference came with a very long plane ride and his house catching fire. So he was looking forward to Jackie Chan and Jet Li taking his mind away from it all for the next two hours. "I have been dying to see this movie ever since it came out. I was going to go with Jason, but we could never get our schedules to mesh. Then the prep for teachers conference in New York just took forever." Taking her hand to gently tug her closer, Tommy whispered before a kiss, "Thank you. Its a good thing I have the best girlfriend in the world to take me to the movies."

She accepted his compliment in stride. "I'm the best girlfriend in the world even though I almost burned down your house?"

Her soft brown eyes questioned his own. "It just goes to show how hot you are?"

Kim snorted, rolling her eyes. "You will not be writing for Hallmark anytime soon, honey."

Being her honey again was something Tommy was enjoying a great deal, no matter the events of tonight. Approaching the concessions stand, he admired how gorgeous Kim looked in her casual attire of blue jeans and a pink blouse. After dropping off his bags at her place they were seeking for comfort over fashion. Still, Kim in tight jeans was a sweet sight to behold. "Thanks for putting me up at your place."

"And just where else would you go?" she smiled while playfully punching his belly with a one-two combo. "It's a win-win situation for me. I get a personal Man-Slave. Now I have someone to kill ants, reach high places, take out the trash, pump my gas, move furniture, carry groceries, and give me lots of orgasms." Cheesing, she watched his eyes bug out a bit when the hairy guy behind the counter heard her and snickered. A bit bashful, Tommy ordered them two Cokes and a large buttered popcorn. Both were starving for dinner, but that was already taken care of courtesy of her vaunted 'movie purse'. "Come slave. Our movie awaits."

Kim was soon chasing after him towards theater six while picking popcorn out of her hair. He had good popcorn aim for a guy.

Cursing her short legs as he took two steps at a time of the stairs, she found him sitting almost in the back row, center of the aisle, grinning at her. "You want an ass-kicking, don't you?"

"No, I want dinner. And since the Reefside Fire Department had to put the one you tried to cook out, I'd like it if you sat down and opened your purse." She glared from the end of the aisle with her arms crossed, her face set in a 'screw-you' expression. He couldn't help the irony over how sexy she looked when she was pissed at him. Her silence gave him the brilliant idea to go old-school on her. "Beautiful..."

"Oh don't you even start that beautiful crap," Kim laughed while pointing his way. His hands raised in self-defense. "My almost burning down your house was a accident."

She was being difficult and cute again, standing there with her arms cross her chest. Tommy could only admire her. His eyes caressed her body. "Kim. Dinner. Now."

Exasperated, but hungry as well, she strolled down the aisle towards the dark blue 'Stratus Armless Theater Seating,' which for the most part resembled a small love seat for couples. When she reached him she unceremoniously dumped her 'movie purse' in his lap. "There's your dinner."

It appeared that despite the sincere promise that he wasn't angry at her over tonights fire, it was still a bit of a sore spot for her. She was taking it seriously in a way he hadn't anticipated. For him, the fire was just a bad accident that thankfully no one was hurt in. "Sweetheart," Tommy began by taking her hand as the theater darkened for the movie to begin. "What's wrong?"

Kim followed every nuance of his expression, although she never doubted his feelings for her. Still, a woman's need for reassurance was endless. "I'm sorry. I'm just being... I don't know. I just can't believe it happened."

Pulling her down by the hand to his side him, Tommy affectionately draped his arm around her, drawing her closer. "Things happen, you know that. But don't you dare let the fire ruin us spending time together. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You had an accident and no one was hurt, thank God." She turned her head over his shoulder and sighed. "I wanted to remodel my kitchen anyway."

That made her smile. Even laugh a little. He was so wonderful and patient with her. And on his less-than-perfect days she treated him the same way. Barely together a full month and she already couldn't imagine her life without him. That was fucking terrifying and pretty amazing at the same time. "Those bright red curtains your mom bought for your kitchen window were awful."

Tommy brushed a tender kiss over her temple, resting his face there. "I'll let you pick them out next time."

"Oh, so we're going shopping?"

"I knew that would perk you up."

That brought out the evil eye of Kim. "Jerk."

Cupping her face with a warm hand, Tommy slow-kissed her during the opening credits. "Better?"

"Yeah, but things like tonight keep happening to me." She thought maybe he needed to be reminded what he was getting himself into. "Once during college I went on a road trip with my then boyfriend Chad and I accidentally drove his car off the road into a ditch and disturbed a squirrel nest. When we got out of the car several squirrels attacked us."

Kim was known to just say whatever came to mind out of the blue. Her remarkably original charm left him enchanted. "I still love you."

"I accidentally dropped a bolling ball on another boyfriend's foot and broke it when I saw his dog run out of our bedroom with one of my blouses in its mouth."

Considering for a amusing moment, Tommy shrugged. "Still love you."

"Once after a fight with another of my ex-boyfriends I was pulling fast out of his driveway and accidentally hit his mom who was in a wheelchair. She survived unfortunately. Mean bitch that she was."

Tommy just kinda stared at her. "I'm still feeling love for you... mostly"

Leaning into him, Kim whispered with a grin, "I see dead people." Laughter erupted out of Tommy.

"Oh shut up and give me dinner. Jesus, Kim."

Reaching inside her oversized 'movie purse,' coined that due to the ridiculous prices of movie theater food, she was able to smuggle in Wendy's cheeseburgers or any other fast food they desired. Four cheeseburgers and two medium orders of fries in all made up dinner for two. "There. Dinner is served. Dig in."

They dug in through several previews, noting a movie or two they each wanted to see in the near future. Tommy was all over the new Marvel superhero film Iron Man, while Kim wanted to see the new Kate Hudson romantic comedy. Both thought the new Ben Stiller comedy looked hilarious. Dinner was comfortable, good, and light. They were just two people in love at the movies in a empty theater. Such common, everyday living was heaven on earth for them.

Kim munched a fry. "So how was the conference?"

Tommy finished off his fries and then wiped his hands with a napkin. "Boring for the most part, but I saw some old friends from college and caught up with them in Manhattan. Had drinks and all that. It was cool, but I missed home," he noted especially at end while gazing into her eyes.

"I missed you too," she confessed as well, mindful of his hidden meaning. They settled in as the movie shifted from a present day Boston locale to China's past. It wasn't long after that before Tommy's euphoria upon Jackie Chan's first screen appearance took flight.

Kim enjoyed the film moreso through her boyfriend's enthusiasm than because it was a remarkable work of cinematic art. It wasn't bad, just not a typical girly type movie. It seemed every three minutes someone was kicking someone. For Tommy however, it was a visual orgasm of martial arts moves, counters, and beat downs. Kim ate her popcorn, listened when Tommy broke down fighting styles he recognized while pointing out the wirework she obviously recognized as impossible to do by a normal human.

Unless off course if you had a Morphing coin or Dino Gem...

When the big moment finally arrived dinner and snacks were completely forgotten. Jackie Chan and Jet Li finally squared off midway through the film. To say Tommy was impressed would be to the understatement of the year as he was so jazzed he actually stood at one point, forcing Kim to accept that she was head over heels+ in love with a big kid who masqueraded during the day as a high school teacher. Still, the choreography was so incredibly entertaining to watch and she found herself enjoying the anticipated fight almost as much as him.

Kim gently nudged his leg. "Breathing is required to live. I'd suggest you start doing that again."

Though slightly embarrassed, Tommy sank down in beside her again, exhaling after one hell of a onscreen fight. His heart was still racing. "Kim, you just don't know how many years people like me have waited to see Jackie Chan and Jet Li in the same movie. Its a martial arts fans dream come true. You don't know how many times I hit myself in the head with a pair of homemade nunchucks after breaking my moms old broom in half. All because of these guys. You can't understand what I just saw."

"Only a man could be inspired by another man to break a broom in half, craft a homemade weapon, and then hit himself and his friends in the head with it."

"Kim, say hi to the Y-chromosome."

She could only shake her head, so happy to be in his company again. "Well, I'm just happy the big Jackie and Jet fight scene lived up to what you wanted it to be."

"It was so good it almost gave me an erection."

"So two men almost gave you an erection?"

"Ye... okay, now you're making fun of me." She laughed in his face and then kissed his cheek.

"My sweetheart is just a big kid who likes to see grown men fight with sticks and bows."

Tommy countered, "My sweetheart is a arsonist."

"That's it. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." When he began smooching her cheek over and over until she was laughing uncontrollably, her face shifted just a wee bit, and then there lips met. Fun evolved into a merging of lips and tongue, intensifying so quickly when Kim slid sideways over his lap. Her arms rounded his neck, drawing him closer as the kiss deepened. That was when a pleasant buzzing ran along her backside. Her lips puckered over his. "Is that your cell phone or are you just happy to see me?"

"That's my cell, sorry." When she moved off of him, he added, "That''s not to say you didn't elicit a reaction." Kim could see that, admiring her handy work. And damn if he wasn't an impressive "man" in that regard. "Answer your call."

If only she could have gotten a look at ten minutes into the future, hindsight and all that. It was Jason on the phone, calling to see if Kim was alright. She had left her cell in her car and he had already tried her apartment. Tommy enjoyed detailing the amusing events of tonight, much to Kim's chagrin.

"Yeah, Jase. The firemen had to gut my whole kitchen. After the fire was out they came in with axes... I know, I know. I thought things like that only happened in TV shows and movies too... Kim's fine. She took me to the movies. Bro, I just watched Jacki Chan and Jet Li fight... Better than sex, man. I swear."

At the moment Kim wanted to shove Tommy's cell phone either down his throat or where the sun don't shine. He alternated between laughing at her attempt to cook dinner and swearing his loyalty to Hong Kong action stars while chatting with his best friend and equally big kid.

"No, I don't have any pictures of the damage... Wow, Trini called everyone?"

"She's such a traitor," Kim snarled under her breath, mentally writing off Trini Mai Kwan from her 'good gift' Christmas list. She was getting a big, ugly looking fruit cake and nothing more.

"No way am I telling her Rocky said that. What does he have, a death wish?"

Kim groaned as it seemed her oldest and closest friends were all having a ball at her expense. Then again, if she's humble and honest, tonight was pretty funny. No one was hurt, so she could take a step back and accept her actions for what they were. She tried to prepare a home cooked meal well out of her culinary skills and a mishap turned into a kitchen fire. Such was her life, insane happenings and weird occurrences.

After all, wasn't she the girl who at the tender age of fifteen found herself working for a cloud of smoke in a big glass jar and a obviously gay robot while wearing pink spandex and a helmet that provided no peripheral vision? Yup, check. Didn't she battle retarded, gibberish-speaking Putties who routinely attacked after school around 4:30 PM each weekday afternoon. Yup, check also.

Smiling to herself, Kim figured that in some odd way tonight was probably inevitable.

That's when Evil-Kim inspiration struck. Casting a casual gaze around them, the theater was still empty and she was feeling a wee bit wicked. So what if she burned down a kitchen. She could start another fire of a different kind right here and get Tommy's full attention focused back on her.

Calmly, as if she were acting unconsciously, Kim's right hand trailed fingers over Tommy's thigh until landing over his cock. She slowly grazed her hand back and forth until that first jump... and then his response was near instant, growing beneath her lover's touch.

Tommy's breath hitched as he stuttered mid-speech, shooting a curious glare Kim's way. Her simmering smirk offered no more a response, although her fingers began to curl gently over his erection through his jeans. The prideful man in him wanted to continue talking as if nothing were happening, proving his superior point that he had self-control and could beat her at any game. That lasted all of seventeen seconds as a mans penis simply will not think of anything else but what is making it grow. Such was a man's cross to bear in life.

"No, Jase. I'm good. It's just... uhm... I forgot what I was going to say... Yeah, senile at my age... What did you say?... My bad, I thought you said something."

Seeking to save her boyfriend from appearing on the verge of Alzheimer's, Kim snatched the phone from his grasp. "Jason, unless you want to hear Tommy make sounds you've never heard before I suggest you end this call."

"... You didn't have to go there, Kim."

"Goodnight, bro." Jason's laughter came before she pressed end. Shifting a bit more comfortably, she continued manipulating the hard flesh beneath her fingertips. "Now where was I?"

Bold and uninhibited, Tommy found her so exciting. "You're a bad girl."

"I'm your girl."

Her words dared him to act, hotly kissing her pursed lips. Skilled fingers undid his belt, snapped a button, and gently tugged the teeth of his zipper down his jeans. His tongue glided along her mouth before surging inside, inhaling the very air from her lungs. God, she tasted so good.

It took a bit of effort, but eventually Kim was able to pull his aching shaft through the front of his boxers and out in the open. She fisted the length, slow-stroking him until he groaned over her lips. The needy expression on his face left a scalding impression. "Your cock is so hard."

"Kim, we are in a theater that any usher or janitor could walk in at any time."

His shaky voice was hardly convincing. She could tell the last thing he wanted her to do was stop. "The danger of possibly getting caught is part of the fun."

Before he could utter another word a warm, soft mouth sealed over the head of his cock, drawing down the length, and then slowly all the way back to the tip where she finished with a brushing kiss of her lips. Anything resembling coherent thought and reason fled Tommy's mind like a bat out of hell.

"Consider this a special, private apology for tonight." The sensual edge of eagerness to her voice matched the delirious pleasure of her dripping wet tongue curling round and round the tip before engulfing him again. His eyes shut tight as he pulsed with her every descent. Chills of pleasure coursed through him, his body shaking in reaction as she pumped him with her hand while sucking deeply.

With the heady taste of him filling her senses, Kim thrilled to the clenching spasms racing through his thighs. She was truly making him lose his mind, so she took her time, gilding her tongue along the twitching length of his beautiful cock before suckling hard on the tip, then repeated. Her name suddenly became his mantra.

The steady rhythm she maintained while bobbing over his lap radiated pleasure thought his entire body. Her skills left him moaning helplessly at her tender mercy. The seductive way her tongue slithered all over him... the loving sounds she made... greedily drawing harder and faster, ushering in oblivion left him wincing and sighing at the same time.

She was a fucking Goddess who deserved worship and daily sacrifices he intended to provide.

His frantic warning that he was close was sincerely appreciated, but Kim never left a 'job' unfinished, pun intended. Her fist gripped the base of his shaft and began twisting while she sucked aggressively until his cock leapt inside her mouth, erupting in warm spurts she drank hungrily, willing every ounce of the cum from. She knew she had mad skills, and they were for the man she loved only. She wasn't bashful or a prude when it came to sex, and was thankful Tommy wasn't either.

Sliding her lips slowly up his shaft one last time, she nibbled the tip, and then found his expression of awe so purely satisfying. Swallowing wasn't something women thought was the best thing in the world, but it often garnered a reaction that was almost worth the effort. "So am I forgiven?"

"I don't know who I am, where I live, or what happened," Tommy gasped. "I only know that I love you more than anything in the world, you are the best woman ever, and can I build a statue in your honor?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Kim sank in next to him and draped his arm over her shoulder, her hand holding his over her chest. "The last fight scene's about to start, honey. You might want to watch this."

Tommy was still a bit out of it, grinning wildly. "What movie are we watching again?"

"Yeah, I'm that damn good."

Tommy hugged her tight, adoring her with all his heart. Truly, she was remarkable and one of a kind. "I'm so lucky to have you, Kim."

That statement was priceless to her. "The feeling's mutual."

**Three Weeks Later**

**The Majestic Theater **

**Luxury Sky Booth 447#  
Saturday, May 31 8:30 PM 2008 **

**Reefside, California**

A favor for a favor, Anton had promised once upon a time while shaking Tommy's hand at a dinner party a couple of months ago.

Smiling to himself while pouring Kim a wine glass of Korbel Chardonnay champagne at the mini-bar, Tommy remembered those words from his good friend after Anton announced his recent engagement to a girl the former White Ranger introduced him to a year prior. Tonight the favor was collected on, a luxury sky-booth at the newly-built Majestic Theater for the Phantom of the Opera's opening night performance. Securing something like this was a bit out of a high school teacher's price range, but having a wealthy friend never hurt.

Having an amazingly captivating woman to love was the only thing better.

While pouring his own wine glass, Tommy admired his love peaking out the side of their private curtain, just another perk of the sky-booth. If her slinky, little black dress wasn't enough to make his blood boil, her genuine enthusiasm over finally getting to see the one show she's always wanted too swelled something prideful within him. She's been quiet these last few days. Careful with her words, and on occasion, somber. With his kitchen repairs and remodeling done, he moved back in earlier today with her help. Just after he was settled he sprung a big surprise on her. As a reward for putting up with him the last three weeks, he was going to take her to see the Phantom of the Opera, enjoy it in a luxury sky-booth, and buy her a new dress and shoes just because.

To add the cherry on top, he brought flowers when he picked her up for the show. A two dozen pink roses for the former Pink Ranger. They were her favorites.

Before bringing her a drink as the show was twenty minutes from starting, Tommy thoughtfully considered what he's learned about her over the last three weeks. It was an absolute certainty that a man could never truly know a woman until he lived with her for a time. Although the dynamic puzzle that was Kimberly Ann Hart wasn't solved by any means, he felt he knew her even better than ever before.

It turned out Kim was a weekend cleaner, and had no time or patience for housework during the week after she got home from work. In her own words, as long as bugs and insects weren't crawling around, the apartment was ready for the Queen of England to visit. She was charming that way, and told him if he wanted a cleaner place to sleep she wouldn't object to him hiring her a maid. Such was Kim-Logic.

As throwback to one of her first loves, she still played the guitar in her spare time. Tommy listened to her perform and thought she was so talented at it. She even showed him her hidden song book from under her bed. Around sixty songs all written by her, awaiting the day she got past her fear and gave music a serious shot. That she even wanted to was a surprise to him, but then she was never an easy person to read. There was always more to discover about her, and he wanted to know it all.

She wasn't a neat freak, thank goodness for him, as the bachelor life had left him a bit of a slob. She talked to her mom and dad at least twice a week, always back-to-back to get them out of the way as they loved prying into her personal life.

That's parents for you.

Tommy could tell Kim truly cared for her students, often talking to them and their parents long after practice over things outside the world of gymnastics. Having completely shed her former valley-girl persona, she enjoyed horror movies as equally as she did romantic comedies. She wasn't obsessed with healthy eating because she worked out, so chocolate cake, ice cream, and frozen pizza topped with everything under the sun lived in her refrigerator.

She had her own unique style, sometimes needing her space and private time behind a closed door, while other times wanting to be right by his side. She was a night owl, and if she fell in love with a book she could stay up for hours. And it was funny for him to think this, but he found her so much smarter than he ever thought she'd be. Her quick wit kept him smiling, while in bed she left him breathless with her "sexual acrobatics," as she put it.

In other words, she was spectacular. And he was so in love.

Brushing the lovely gold and maroon curtain back in place, Kim found Tommy's loving appraisal. "What is it?"

"You make me so happy. Do you know that?"

For a moment she was tongue tied, blinking. When most guys would regale over how a girl looked in hopes of making her feel special, Tommy discovered the secret phrase that melted all girl's hearts. She blushed. "Okay, I may have to marry you now."

Carrying both chilled wine glasses, Tommy walked over to her. "Just don't divorce me with a letter."

"Still bitter about that, huh?" She'd throw something at him if he didn't look so damn good in that black suit and tie. And he's gone out of his way to get this gorgeous luxury sky-booth for the show she's always wanted to see. And he brought flowers to her front door. She's never been treated sweeter, yet another reason she's a wee bit over the moon for this boy. "No more letters, I promise," she chuckled softly, accepting the glass of champagne he extended.

Tommy pressed the button for the long curtain to pull back, revealing the magnificence of the newly-built Majestic Theater. A 1500 seat theater built to impress and draw premier shows to Reefside's growing economy and social prowess. The old Hollywood style and decor rivaled Broadway itself. The mahogany-inspired luxury sky-booth's offered privacy, comfort, mood lighting, a very nice dinner menu, and the best seats in the house. And while a night on the town wearing a suit and tie wasn't his usual thing, he felt this place deserved only the best.

Nestling warm against his side on the plush, velvet sofa overlooking the center stage, Kim inhaled the scent of his cologne from the side of his neck. "You moved out today."

That was the opening he'd been looking for. After a drink, he asked, "Are you gonna miss me?"

She sighed into the cozy warmth of him. "I've been missing you all week."

Mentally beating himself up a little, Tommy figured he should have known what was bothering her all along. It only underscored how quickly things became serious for them. It wasn't that they weren't committed to each other, but two months of dating wasn't expected to bring about this sort of connection so soon. Nonetheless, each early morning when he woke up and then curled around her, he couldn't imagine a more worthwhile life. "So you're going to miss me eating all your Cocoa Pebbles cereal?"

"No, I'm going to miss being able to kiss you anytime I want." Dammit, that wasn't what she wanted to say. Something sarcastic and sexy was her goal, not the truth. Alas, her feelings were far closer to the surface tonight than she realized. Having lived alone for the past four years, it was astonishing to her how quickly she not only took to, but fell in love with having Tommy around all the time. "I'm having a girly day. Sorry."

"Would someone with a penis understand?"

Kim smiled brightly. "I'm afraid not."

"Try me. I'm a great listener."

Great everything in her estimation, but he didn't need that ego of his built any higher. As the rows and rows of the theater began filling with eager fans, she fought to put her thoughts into words he'd understand. "I've been lonely for a long time now," she began with a slow nod, careful not to look into his eyes. He possessed that God-appreciated ability to not interrupt when she was talking, a skill she was beginning to worry no men left on earth had. "It wasn't until you moved into my place that it became so clear. I had built this little world of me, myself and I. And I was cool with it, but then all of a sudden there's a man snoring in my bed at 3:00 AM."

Undeterred by her snoring crack, Tommy listened as the massive crowds filed into the theater.

"And all of a sudden I realized I could just wake you up and get laid."

Suddenly, he couldn't help the laughter that erupted out of him.

"So I started thinking about how much I was missing out on, liking how you get off work before me and when I get home you're already there. And you always ask me how my day was and then either cook dinner or have it ordered already. See, having someone to come home to is so foreign to me, you just don't know. And I had no clue how much I liked how that felt until I had it. I mean, its not like you're perfect or anything," she just had to add. "I just don't understand how you and Jason will get on that Halo game and play until midnight. It drives me crazy. Two grown, college educated men acting like ten year olds killing other people all around the world online. But no matter how annoyed I get at you, when you were done with the game we watch TV in bed, and its just the best time. Talking at the end of our day about it like normal people do. That felt wonderful. It was my favorite time of day, at the end of it with you."

"Going to bed with you every night and waking up next to you every morning was wonderful."

Kim quickly pointed out, "You don't wash all the dishes in the sink. You wash most of them and then leave the rest. That just drives me batty."

That was kinda out of left field. "I never said I was perfect."

"I caught you using my toothbrush twice."

"I accidentally dropped mine in the toilet and had to brush my teeth before work. You can't blame a guy for improvising."

"You actually watch Felicity reruns." Kim shuddered.

Tommy shrugged. "I used to have a crush on the main character's first best friend. The one that left after a couple of seasons. And I don't really know why."

Snickering, Kim toasted her wine glass with his. "Despite your many glaring shortcomings," she winked, "I loved living with you and I'm going to miss it, that's all."

His eyes followed the gentle curve of her lip when she sampled the champagne. Exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his regarded her with the deepest affection. Living with her opened his eyes to a great number of things as well. "I'm not going anywhere, Kim."

She paused... lost in her innermost thoughts for a moment... and then confessed in a mysterious tone, "I know. And that's what scares me."

Before Tommy could reply the lights went down as haunting music began to filter throughout the theater's amazing speaker system. The sky-booth's incredible panoramic view of the stage could not have possibly created a more enjoyable experience as they settled in, leaving their interesting conversation behind... for now.

When the the prologue, and then Act 1 took center stage the full orchestra's music had as much a powerful impact as the actors marvelous performances. Despite being throughly unfamiliar with the story before hand, Tommy quickly picked up the plot, with Kim's assistance. Set in 1911 at the start, an auction of the Paris Opera House led an elderly gentleman to purchase a poster and a music box. He then explained to the auctioneer how both were connected to the legend of the Phantom of the Opera, and thus the tale truly began with a flashback.

Emotionally beautiful music, thrilling pyrotechnics, and a classically mysterious fable drew the audience in like a moth to a flame. The dark, tragic tale of Christina, Raoul, and the Phantom began with an attempted murder, and progressed to the most basic of human emotions. Jealousy, betrayal, and love weaved as one, captivating the crowd with a magnificently detailed center stage and incredible performances.

Despite this not being his usual cup of tea, Tommy found himself enthralled by the show and Kim's glowing reaction. She absolutely loved it from the start, constantly whispering details he might of missed, or explaining certain things that would play out later in the story. Having been a huge fan of watching the stage show on television and the recent theatrical film, being able to witness it performed live was a wish come true. The glamor and excess was so richly impressive you couldn't help but to be drawn in.

As Act one ended, Tommy retrieved their champagne bottle and refilled both their wine glasses. Kim excused herself to the ladies room, returning a few moments later. Sans his suit jacket, her boyfriend had also kicked off his shoes to get more comfortable. He was such a guy at times. Thankfully, they had privacy. And since he was relaxing, she kicked off her heels over by his shoes. Smiling, her feet thanked her.

Tommy handed Kim her wine glass, toasted again, and then settled in on the sofa next to her. "How's my girl?"

A possessive thing to say for sure, but so the truth it. "Wonderful," she nipped over his bottom lip, "Amazing," she gently bit over his top lip, "Incredible," her mouth firmly covered his in a long kiss, their lips slowly snaking back and forth in a heated rhythm. "Your girl is very pleased. I'd give you a gold star if there were a boyfriend report card."

"That's what I like to hear."

"So, is 'my guy' enjoying the show?"

Tommy acknowledged that he was. "It has a dark flair to it. It's interesting. And any show where a guy is wearing a cape is a winner in my book. The mask is another plus."

The super-fan of most Marvel films never ceased to amaze her. "Since we have some time to kill, wanna play a game?" When his mouth descended towards the nape of her neck she politely shooed him away. "Stop that, Mr. Gutter Mind. At least for now."

Tommy lifted his hand defensively. "Okay, alright. What's the game?"

"It's not really a game as much as asking questions with absolutely nothing off the table."

"Don't we know each other pretty well already?"

Kim arched a a brow in defiance. "We've been dating for all of two months. It wouldn't be wise to assume you know all my secrets just yet."

There was no arguing that point. And she certainly didn't know all of his either. "What kind of questions do we ask?"

"Anything. Serious, silly, funny, sexual... anything."

This had the makings of a very intriguing conversation. Tommy offered, "You go first."

Kim downed half her wine glass, enjoying the pleasant buzz and that they could both indulge as Anton arranged for a limo ride home. "Tell me something you've never told me before that I would be shocked to know?"

Setting his wine glass aside, Tommy's arms crossed his chest, head bowed before lifting his gaze to hers. A mischievous smile came over him as he revealed. "Aisha and I kissed once."

"Bullshit," flew out of Kim's mouth amidst a chuckle, only to find Tommy's expression carefully calm. "No way. She would of told me."

"It was three years ago at Billy's Ranger reunion in New York. The one you weren't able to attend." Her keen interest was vastly enjoyable. "Sha and I ended up talking on the terrace after midnight. Neither of us could sleep. She was still dealing with her breakup with Dean and I was dealing with recent Kat's engagement. Everyone knows I adore Kat, but its weird sometimes when people that you've seriously dated move on and you feel left behind, even when you don't want to be with them anymore." Kim settled in, listening closely. "I was railing on relationships and Sha was too. I think we were both ranting for like two hours, and then at some point we hugged for the affection of it. Something clicked and then kissed. I think we both just wanted someone for the night... Maybe hoping for a spark enough to... it just wasn't there and we laughed about it afterwards. But it did happen. No jokes."

Try as she did, Kim just couldn't imagine it in her mind. But she could tell Tommy wasn't lying. "Why did she never tell me?"

"Because it was a one-time thing that didn't mean anything. The sharing and the conversation was the important part. The kiss was just trying to connect to another person. But that's just not who we are to each other. And I knew Rocky still had strong feelings for her too."

"If something had sparked would you have..."

"... maybe. Probably not," Tommy reconsidered with a shrug.

Her possessive side wanted to... but then again, such was life, where two people almost crossed a line. Kim drank more champagne as she came to grips with this new information. "I'm gonna tease the hell out of Sha over this."

"Go for it."

"You're up."

"Okay, same question to you. Tell me something you've never told me before that I'd be shocked to know?"

Kim's answer came to her instantly, and regretfully. "I dated a guy who did drugs once."

That certainly perked Tommy's interest. He never expected that from her. "Do tell."

It was take a deep breath time. Kim dove right in. "His name was Cale and we met at a frat party in my junior year of college. He played college at Florida State and was hot and so outgoing. And he had a killer smile. We clicked from the start, although now I can't even remember why. But I had heard that he and his friends smoke weed sometimes. In college it seemed like everyone but me and like five other people didn't. Plus, he never tried to get me to do it and was always giving me all his attention wherever we were. We dated and all that..." Her adult allusion was understood as Tommy's jaw tightened. "Two weeks after being together I caught him doing a line of cocaine. That was it for me right there. It wasn't that I was downplaying the weed, but college life is so full of that its crazy. Cocaine though, I have zero tolerance for. He tried to say it was a casual thing he did only a few times a year, but that's a lifestyle I wanted no part of. It was amazing to me after I broke up with him that I ever hooked up with him in the first place. I've never tried anything and the vast majority of my friends, to my knowledge, haven't either. I think it must have been some sort of phase I was going through. Maybe I was looking for a bad boy."

"At least you got out before getting in too deep."

"It was a learning experience," Kim offered in hindsight. "Okay, next question. Did anything ever happen between you and Haley?"

"I'm a little surprised its taken you this long to ask."

"You two met in college and you're so close. She knows all your secrets and has a key to your house. And she's certainly not the horse-faced girl from Mexico," Kim joked, and then continued. "So? You ever?"

"Yes, once." Tommy watched Kim finish her wine glass, and upon offering a refill, she declined. "We dated for, maybe, two weeks. I don't know how it started, really. We were both stressed out and mentally exhausted. One night over the books she kissed me and I kissed her back. She's a great kisser, but romance just wasn't in the cards for us, at least for me. I do believe back then her feelings ran deeper than she let on, but she was the one that ended things when she realized my heart just wasn't in it. Haley and I are meant to be great friends and that's it."

Gritting her teeth, Kim bit the bullet. "Did you sleep with her?"

Shutting his eyes and smiling wide, he gave Kim the impression he was reliving an incredible memory. So much so that she swatted the back of his head as a preview to the ass-kicking he had coming just around the corner. "We came close once, but no. And we're both thankful for that."

Kim was as well, although she held her peace. It wasn't that she was terribly jealous, only that seeing Haley as often as she does and knowing she slept with Tommy would make her feel strange for some reason. Again, Kim-logic. "Your turn."

"Besides me, have any of the Ranger guys ever asked you out?"

Beaming a partially embarrassed expression, Kim crossed her legs, and then smoothed down her dress. "Adam."

"You're kidding me?" Tommy shifted ever so closer, sneaking in a quick kiss. "I would have never guessed."

"It was about two years ago when some of the gang came to visit me in Florida. He found me playing the guitar on the beach and we talked and gossiped and all that. It dawned on me that was probably the only one-on-one conversation I'd ever had with him. It was alot of fun and he's the sweetest guy. Such a gentleman and handsome as well. I recognized a bit of your loner-side in him that was interesting, but I just didn't feel that spark, you know. Anyway, while we were on the beach I caught him looking at me a few times and I knew what that meant. He waited and waited before finally asking me out and I really did consider it. I mean he has a great body."

Tommy squinted. "I may not have needed to hear that."

"You'll live," she teased. "Adam is going to make some girl a great husband some day. He's one of the good guys, just not my guy."

"That's cool. I never wanted to date him either."

"And if you had I'd have to rethink this relationship." When his hand came to rest over her thigh warmth flowed throughout her body. Suddenly, she wanted another glass of wine. Her wish was his command as they toasted again. "Tell me about another woman you fell in love with other than me and Katherine?"

"Wow..." was all he declared at first, as if the memory were particularly powerful. "Her name was Cassandra. I met her just after college and we dated for about eight months. It was my longest relationship after Kat, and I sincerely fell in love. We had something really special."

The way he glanced away from her, Kim could tell Cassandra left a mark. "Tell me more?"

"Cass was preparing to go to law school when we met. She was a redhead, the first I ever dated. She was a only child like me, and did fine without crowds around her. She had green eyes and was a black belt in Karate. We had alot in common." Suddenly he was taken back to the past as a wistful sense came over him. "She found out she was pregnant after we'd been together for six months."

Swallowing hard, Tommy craned his neck about, massaging the back of it. "I was terrified out of my mind for two weeks, and then I had a long talk with my dad and sucked it up. I was in love, after all. And I had graduated college. I love kids and I know my parents wanted grandkids. So my terror soon turned into looking forward to being a dad. It was like overnight I wanted that child more than anything in the world. Only Jason knew and he was sworn to secrecy until I was ready to tell the rest of you. But... Cass lost the baby three weeks later. Just one of these things, you know. It wasn't meant to be." Kim nodded while caressing his hand. "Anyway, from that moment on our relationship began deteriorating and then she was accepted to a premier law school in Washington. I think for her, a fresh start was the key to helping her put what happened behind her, because she was devastated. At the end all we had left was a dear friendship."

Kim's heart went out to him and Cassandra. "Do you ever hear from her?"

"We still exchange Christmas cards. She got married last spring. I sent her a toaster as a wedding gift and she sent me a thank you letter that said 'Cheap Bastard' and had a smiley face on it," he fondly remembered. "But I never loved her as much as I love you now."

She gave him a smile that lit up the world. "Good."

"Good?" Tommy's hand flew to his chest, just over his heart. "I sweep you off your feet with a killer line like that and all I get is good?"

"What, were you expecting a toaster?"

"Cheap bastard." Before that smart mouth fired off a sarcastic reply he otherwise occupied her lips, parting them with his tongue as the lights lowered, signaling Act 2's start. They missed the first few minutes, wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately.

The Phantom of the Opera may have began at Her Majesty's Theater in London some twenty-two years ago, but it continued its legendary run in Reefside tonight. A grand masquerade ball opened Act 2 as the Phantom's ultimate plan began to take shape. Tommy and Kim were riveted by the performances and overall mood of the play.

Midway through the second act as Christine visited the grave of her father, only to find the Phantom awaiting her arrival, Kim found herself feeling so at ease. Nestled comfortably against her boyfriend, she knew that her emotional guard was down and felt such freedom because of it. Her voice came as a low hum, with her hand resting over his thigh. "Thank you so much for tonight."

Tommy regarded her warmly. "Romancing you is my job, after all."

"Keep up the good work," she whispered, smiling.

"You should get used to this," Tommy noted, introducing what he hoped was a gateway into their previously cut short conversation. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sighing into his one-armed embrace, Kim allowed herself to feel good about where they are and where they're going. He wasn't just a lover for the time being, nor was she with him because she was lonely. No, he meant far more to her than that. This was serious between them, growing stronger by the day. And instead of being afraid of the intimacy, or afraid to trust in what her heart was telling her, she gained victory in simply living. No more and no less.

Simply put, she had never felt so alive.

* * *

**The home of Tommy Oliver **

**1992 Valencia Drive **

**Saturday, May 31 11:30 PM 2008 **

**Reefside, California**

"I didn't pack a overnight bag," Kim yawned softly through the hand briefly covering her mouth, standing just over Tommy's shoulder while he deactivated his home alarm system. She flipped the wall light switch behind her, a bit amused as her boyfriend swore under his breath over struggling to remember his new code. Hearing him mumble a series of numbers to himself she knew weren't the correct set brought a beaming smirk to her face. "I thought the limo was dropping me off at home?"

"You are home," was his affectionate reply.

"That's sweet, but I meant my apartment." Following his numerous unsuccessful attempts thus far, Kim observed behind a modest veil of ignorance how he just couldn't get that red light to turn green, signaling the system was ready. Nonetheless, she waited patiently for him to do the inevitable. Alas, the male was a stubborn beast indeed.

Scratching his head as annoyance was setting in big time, Tommy muttered, "Dammit, I know it's 19987." He could feel Kim's amused attention boring into him, willing him to ask her what the code was as she knew the new one. But doing so would yet again underscore his legendarily bad memory. A fault he's worked hard to shed over the years. As man versus machine favored the nonliving, five more minutes later the urge to slam his fist into the wall forced him to act. "Kim..."

"It's 19978." Arms crossed in a victory pose, she silently regarded his acceptance of his fate, inputing her code at last. A chime sounded as green lights lit the small wall-mounted console as his system deactivated, and then rearmed. She allowed her clear triumph to pass without mention. After all, male-pride were tricky waters to navigate. Especially with someone like Tommy.

Standing back while glaring at the alarm system, Tommy wished he could punch the damn thing. Deciding against allowing a machine to ruin what had otherwise been a wonderful evening with his love, he peered just over his shoulder, noticing how she fought so hard not to laugh at his expense, only to lose the battle a moment later. He held his tongue, allowing her the spoils of her victory. How could he not be charmed? She was his sweetheart, after all. "Sleepy?"

She gave a cute rock of her head. "A little. And I need to get out of these heels."

"Follow me." Creaky, winding steps and a shadowy hall trailed along as Tommy led Kim to his bedroom, opening the door and then stepping aside for her to enter.

She reached his king-sized bed, finding the end of it a thankful place to rest as the late hour and a very busy day had finally worn her down. She exhaled gratefully, finally off her feet and able to relax. She smiled as there was something intimate about watching Tommy putter around his bedroom, setting his wallet by the small oak bedside table, loosening his tie enough to let it hang off his neck... he was casually, flawlessly sexy. And he was hers, she thought possessively.

"I love you," escaped her lips softly.

Hanging up his suit jacket, Tommy ducked just out of the closet, "I love you too." When their gazes locked they shared a heartbeat. What was growing between them was so powerful he felt humbled by the emotion. No woman had ever burrowed so deeply under his skin, her love swimming in his very bloodstream. He looked away, and then switched on a bedside lamp. Finally, he shut the bedroom door behind them, his back now braced against it.

Warm brown eyes regarded her with such affection she was left breathless. Tonight had been so romantic that she couldn't recall the last time she'd been so happy. He made every effort to romance her tonight, from that devilishly handsome new suit he wore, to the expensive Vera Wang pink roses he bought for her, and the Majestic Theater show she was sure he couldn't possibly afford right now after remodeling his kitchen. Nonetheless, she adored him utterly for his efforts. "Thank you."

"For what?" he questioned, crossing the distance between them, and then kneeling by her feet. He tended to her strappy heels, removing each shoe with tender care before focusing on her right foot, massaging away all her aches and pains.

The sheer magic his warm hands performed was so pleasing Kim's eyes shut to simply enjoy it. "For making me start to feel like this is going to last."

Interesting... "So you had doubts?"

Kim amended, "Concerns."

"And they were?"

Her left foot received several shades of heaven next, nestled in his lap as his hands worked such soothing care. "That we were both kind of lonely and just had the hots for each other, but things would fizzle out after the sexual tension was gone."

He considered her theory, nodding to himself while smoothing his hand over the sole of her foot. "I thought of that myself, actually."

Gently tugging her bottom lip with her teeth, Kim found the courage to admit, "I don't feel that way anymore."

"Neither do I."

"Then there's my cynical side," Kim admitted with a coy bow of her head. "I know I'm not old or anything like that, but I can tell I'm pretty jaded where men are concerned. It began with my dad cheating on my mom and from there came my own personal life mistakes and so on. You see and go through so much crap each and every time you open your heart to someone that it becomes harder each time you do it , and then suddenly you just don't want to do it anymore. Its hard to believe you'll someday find the perfect person for you when years of being alone start mounting, along with failed relationships and a general world-vibe that true love just doesn't exist anymore."

"Sometimes you just have to tell the world to go fuck itself," Tommy grinned before setting her bare feet back down on the floor. Kim mouthed a silent yell of "Go fuck yourself world," much to his chagrin. He stood to his feet again, stretching his arms out, and then walked over to the double doors of his large closet. Yanking the small metal chain that switched on the closet's ceiling light, he stepped aside and opened both doors for her to look in. He tried to not sound nervous hen he spoke. "I uhm... I did something for you. I mean, I... well, look."

Crossing her legs, Kim turned her attention to the closet and saw that there was a whole side of it empty, with all of his stuff hanging on the left. "Did you get robbed?"

"Kim..."

"I'm teasing," she smiled, sitting up straighter so that she could ensure he knew she was listening. "So what is this?"

A bit unsettled, Tommy gave a wave of his hand inside. Nothing came out at first, so he took a deep breath. "This is me making room for you," he declared. "You can bring or buy some things and leave them here now so that you won't need a overnight bag anymore. And I cleared three of the six drawers on my dresser for more of your stuff, as well as two shelfs in my medicine cabinet." His last intention wasn't to scare her, but he wanted her to know beyond a shadow of a doubt his world included her. "I want you to feel like this is your home as much as you do in your own apartment. I want to share everything with you." Laughing a little, he added, "I even stocked up on Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the freezer. God, that stuffs expensive."

Meanwhile, Kim was still staring inside his closet as her heart beat had gone on temporary strike. She started to say something, stuttered a bit, and then covered her mouth as she felt overcome with emotion. This man that she loves so much... so deeply, he doing exactly the things that make her know he wants their relationship long-term. He's not in this for just sex or just a fling to pass the time on weekends. He's making room in his home and life for her that reek of permanent. God, she's so scared by all of this.

And thrilled.

My God, she's so thrilled.

Lowering her eyes, her lashes were misty as her feelings crested to the surface. She had never been so in love as she was now. "I... I don't even have enough room at my place for all of my stuff, much less any of yours. I mean, I think you can leave a pair of underwear or a toothbrush... if I move a few things around... in the trunk of my car."

Her unique sense of humor never ceased to amaze Tommy. "I think I saw some space beneath your entertainment center behind a stack of DVD's I can store a pair of pants and a tee shirt."

"Come here," she playfully ordered, and when he was close she stood and she hugged him so tight. "I swear if you're not the one I think its time I go gay. I'm going to call Ellen or something,."

Something of a dreamy expression fell over Tommy's face. "I could so imagine you with another woman."

"In your dreams," she teased, and then deliberately drew his face down to her. Wasting no time, she covered his mouth with a searing kiss full of sensual promise. His right arm hooked around her slim waist, gently hauling her feet off the floor, her body pulled flush against his chest. He revered the sweet taste of her lips while easing her down his hard body. Her small hands began clawing at his shirt, pulling it from his pants and then quickly unbuttoning. It fell off his arms, followed by the t-shirt beneath it, thrown across the room. He stepped out of his shoes before deftly maneuvering her back onto the bed, his body covering her fully.

When his warm mouth swallowed hungrily at the column of her throat, Kim gasped from the rush of moist heat between her legs. Her fingers coursed through his short hair before roaming his back, loving the feel of his soft lips devouring her neck. Her nipples tightened when she felt his fingers skimming up along her bare thighs, and then under her dress. Brown eyes opened to find his gaze so penetrating her body clenched involuntarily. He took hold of the lacy trim of her black satin panties, and then eased them off her hips and down her thighs.

The tantalizing vision of her lovely pursed lips, flushed fair skin, and gorgeous legs parted for him alone incited a riot of desire in Tommy. He was speechless, his stare drinking her in from head to toe. "God, you are so beautiful."

"And you have far to many clothes on." There was no reply as his heated expression clearly stated she was his prey, and the time for talking was over. Her heart pounded in her chest while watching him slowly edge her dress up her body while parting her thighs. When he descended upon her all air fled her lungs in a frantic rush the moment his tongue lashed a wet, northern path up the lips of her sex, before swirling over the bundle of nerves that saw her body writhe powerfully beneath him.

With her fingers digging into the sheets, Kim's hips rocked in joint fluid motion with the pulling and sucking mouth making love to her, causing her voice to crack in wails of pleasure. Ripples quivered through her heaving belly when his tongue dove inside her, driving deeply while his hands locked her lower body in place. Her thighs clenched around his head, her back arching off the mattress. She was short of breath just that fast, her ears buzzing in time with the mouth consuming her tender flesh with such greed her vocal cords shut down completely.

Each time her hips jerked uncontrollably, Tommy drove his tongue deeper inside her, and then dragged upwards a winding trail over her sensitize clit. Drawing out her pleasure as he loved to do, his tongue's agile exploration left her dangling at the edge of ecstasy, ever so close. She tensed and shivered against his suckling mouth, and despite his cock straining almost painfully against his pants, he was immersed in her rapture.

When a startling loud keening cry escaped her lips, his mouth fastened over her clit and began to draw deeply. His left hand ascended her body, up under her dress to press and squeeze over her breasts. Her hips rode his mouth with a hypnotic rhythm through a cresting wave of sensations that left her softly warm hips shaking powerfully, until at last her twisting and gliding over his tongue became convulsions of the most pleasurable kind. Throaty moans of his name, God, and the most beautifully passionate contortions swept over her face through a explosive climax.

Unable to take any more, Kim gently braced her hand over Tommy's head, her eyes shut, willing him to stop as she had turned sideways during her orgasm, so great were the sensations. Her lungs inhaled deep gulps of air during the blissful aftershocks, and then she was able to open her eyes to him. His bottom lip and chin glistened with her... the desperate look on his face left her wanting so much more. "I'd like to kill who ever taught you how to do that?"

"Now you know how I feel," Tommy smiled so devilishly when she rose to kiss him. His hands took the hem of her dress and lifted it up over her head, exposing her to him fully. Her hands tore at his belt, and then pants, removing the offending clothing and underwear.

Before he could lay her back down on the bed, Kim worked her hand around his aching shaft, kissing him slowly and deeply. Even tasting herself on his lips aroused her, branding him as hers alone. Unconsciously, her body craved him taking her from behind, and she so angled around him over the edge of his bed. Moving in sync, the tip of him eased forward inside her moist warmth, causing her to wrench at the sheets once more.

Strong hands held her hips as shudders of pleasure flooded her nervous system. Swallowing hard, her eyes shut upon feeling the hard ridge of his cock spreading her flesh, pulsing deep inside her. A slow, deliberate pace eased her body into things, and then she swore she could almost feel him in the back of her throat, he was so deep...

The wicked position and the beloved man left her panting and hot, with her sex closing tightly around his long, smooth strokes. Hissing through her teeth, moist arousal wept all around him. There was something so primal about making love this way, as if she were being taken and claimed for all time. Her leg muscles quivered when his tempo intensified, causing her knees to go weak. Her body clasped snug around him as the smacking sounds of flesh slapping together joined the heady aroma of sex in the bedroom. With their bodies wielded together, she matched his increasing aggression, seeking her orgasm.

As a light sweat perspired over his brow, Tommy was captivated by the sleek, seductive curves of her body, and the sensual arch of her back. She was so small and tight... The soft mewling sounds she made caused him to swell inside her, all the while amazed at how incredible she was. How exciting and uninhibited she was. Her head hung low as she matched his desire, until her long, drawn out wail of pure ecstasy roared through the bedroom. While buried inside her, a series of hot spasms squeezed around him until he was nearly overcome with lust.

Barely through her euphoric orgasm, Kim vaguely remembered being maneuvered over onto her back, her legs thrown high on his shoulders, and the hot feel of him fucking her so hard she swore the bed would break. The litany of sound the headboard made rattling against the wall accompanied her whimpers of pleasure. His hips dove into hers with deep, powerful thrusts that brushed just over her clit. She half-sobbed, half-praised his passion for her, clutching him tightly while he throughly fucked her.

She felt the shudders sweep over his entire body in her embrace, signaling his end was near.

Clinging to him body and soul, Kim sought his ecstasy. "Come inside me, baby. I want you to come so hard. Give it to me."

Her sultry, panting voice incited a raging fire within him to the point that he didn't realize he was coming until he'd begun, surging so deeply inside her with hot burst after hot burst until he was so fully drained his body simply, softly, collapsed over her. He felt her legs gently fall off his shoulders, her fingers drawing lightly over his back. He had the presence of mind to hold most of his weight from her, but was so loose and lax it was a struggle. "You're incredible," he offered his tired praise.

"So are you," she replied, her chest heaving against his. "And I think I want some of that Ben and Jerry's ice cream you told me about. Go get me some. And bring a big spoon."

Sitting up on his elbow, Tommy stared at her. "After all that great sex I just gave you why should I be the one to go and get it?"

"Because do you really want me back in your kitchen so soon?" she teased wearing a luminous smile. "I'm a arsonists, you know."

Laughing before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Tommy nodded. "Point taken."

Kim watched his very nice male ass rush off the bed naked and out of the bedroom. Settling in for the moment, she considered this must be what it felt like to be genuinely happy. And for once she didn't second guess it, try to talk herself out of it, or run to avoid it.

Instead, she simply enjoyed it.

* * *

**The End**

**Time to finish Comes the Darkness now!!**


End file.
